Jump City Academy
by Bart A crashing the mode
Summary: Varios chicos de distintas ciudades van a una escuela en la ciudad de Jump City, cada vez crecen las amistades, las locuras y el amor.
1. Los Wayne y la grandiosa idea de Dick

**Hola, es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste.**

**No soy dueña de nada más que la historia.**

**Dick**

Si que si, a petición mía Bruce nos inscribió a una escuela llamada Jump City Academy, a donde van a ir mis grandes amigos Roy, Garth, Wally y mi novia Donna.

Las razones por las que se lo pedí fueron, para ver a mis amigos, para que Jaybird y Timmy convivan que distintas personas y porque me estaba aburriendo en Gotham.

La única cosa mala es que cada día tendremos que ir en camión de Gotham hacia Jump City y viceversa, pero cualquier cosa por mis hermanitos y yo.

- A despertarse mis pequeños pájaros- digo alegremente para despertar a mis hermanitos.

**Jason**

Mierda, aquí viene Dick y sus gritos matutinos, a veces es muy irritante su forma de ser y por culpa suya tendre que salir de mi caliente cama.

No me gusta la idea de irme a otra escuela para convivir con chicos de mi edad y hacer amigos, no es mi culpa ser tan... tan... tan ás a Dick es al que le presentan personas porque es el favorito, o era, hasta que llegó el remplazo.

No habrá ningún cambio, sólo es otra escuela en otra ciudad, siempre seré el que no tiene amigos.

**Tim**

Dick nos acaba de despertar para ir a la nueva escuela, estoy muy nervioso, no soy tan sociable como parezco, mi única amiga es Steph, la chica que me gusta, afortunadamente también va a ir con nosotros al igual que una amiga de Dick, Rachel Roth.

-Normal-

Los chicos se prepararon, el último fue Jason pero después de un grito de Bruce se preparó tan rápido como pudo.

Se dirigieron a la parada del camión, allí ya estaban Rachel y Stephanie.

- Hola Timmy

- Hola Steph

- Listo para la nueva escuela

- Claro

- Hola Dick

- Hola Rae

- Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así

- Creo que te llevarás bien con Nicole

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Una amiga de mi mejor amigo Wally, fueron novios pero no funcionó muy bien que digamos

- ¿Cómo me dejé convencer?

- Porque no querías estar sola con Babs

- Ah, si, no me cae bien, a pesar de todo tu si eres mi amigo Dick

- Si, ese es mi encanto- dijo Dick con una sonrisa mientras Rachel puso los ojos.

En ese momento llegó un camión que decía Jump City Academy.

- Cuando lleguen les encantara la escuela y tendrán grandes amigos chicos, se lo prometo chicos- dijo Dick mientras todos subían al transporte- adiós Gotham y Babs, hola Jump City y Donna.

**Y que les pareció, apestó o les gustó, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, recuerden que sólo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfiction, besos.**


	2. Los Queen son un desastre

**Hey aquí está el segundo capítulo, el primero no estuvo tan bueno pero en este traté de mejorar.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy<strong>

Allí estaban Thea y Jade llorando mientras yo me estaba besando apasionadamente con mi novia Kori, un sueño simplemente perfecto.

- ¡ROY!- gritó una voz interrumpiendo mi sueño de bellesa, quié quiera que aya sido, me las va a pagar.

Veamos a los sospechosos, Ollie, ni siquiera se puede despertar a si mismo, Dinah, está muy ocupada tratando de despertar a Ollie, Mia, es mi hermana bebé, no me haría nada malo, Cissie, probablemente sigue dormida, así que por eliminación el culpable es...

- ¡CONNOR!- grito mientras siento un frío enorme recorrer mi cuerpo, en ese momento abro los ojos y miro para arriba, allí estaba Connor riéndose mientras sostenía una cubeta verde, me mire y estaba empapado de agua fría con algunos hielos, mire a un lado y allí estaba Cissie con una cámara grabando todo.

- Ja,Ja,Ja, Roy acabas de hacer The Ice Bucket Challenge, ¿a quiénes quieres nominar- dijo Connor entre risas, ¿qué demonios es The Ice Bucket Challenge y para que tenía que nominar a alguien?

- ¿Qué coños es eso?

- Se nota que te hicieron una lobotomia, Mia explícale

- Es una campaña publicitaria para concientizar sobre una enfermedad rara llamada Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica, tienes que mojarte con una cubeta llena de agua fría con hielos para sentirte un momento como un enfermo, después nominas a tres personas para que lo hagan, eso se tiene que grabar y subir en internet, la gente dona dinero a una asociación que estudia esta enfermedad, claro que en vez de concientizar a la gente se ha convertido en un juego estúpido de celebridades mojadas y sólo es un gasto de agua y energía- a veces me sorprende lo inteligente que es Mia, comparado con ella tengo el coeficiente de una ardilla, como Wally.

- No se saldrán con la suya duendes del mal y apaguen esa cámara- dije o grité mientras ellos comenzaron a correr y yo a perseguirlos por toda la Mansión Queen.

- ¡Dinah, Roy se volvió LOCO!- mierda, ya se a donde va esto, quiere despertar a los viejos para ellos ser los angelitos y yo el castigado, siempre se salen con la suya así que paré de correr.

**Connor**

Ja, Ja, Ja, eso fue muy divertido, me encanta volver loco a Roy, en especial en día de escuela ya que me levanta el ánimo, de cualquier manera no puedo esperar para ir a la nueva escuela y poder ir a molestar a Roy cuando yo quiera ya que hay menos grupos y lo podré encontrar más fácil, le debo dar las gracias a Dick por convencer a Bruce que convenció a Dinah, que convenció a Ollie que decidió por nosotros.

Lo mejor de todo es que también van a ir Kori, su novia y Jade, una de sus tantas exnovias, eso será triple diversión, gracias gran y poderoso Richard "Dick" John Grayson Wayne, muchas gracias por ayudarme a volver loco a Roy las veinticuatro horas del día.

**Cissie**

Oh si, esto irá directo a internet, además servirá como un buen chantaje junto con otras cosas que Roy le oculta a los viejos.

Tal vez se lo mostraré a mis nuevos compañeros de Jump City y a los amigos de Roy, a Jade y a Kori, esto será divertido, además estaré en la misma clase que Mia, si que si.

kSe me hace extraño que no nos hayan metido a esa escuela antes ya que ni es nueva, ya tiene setenta años de antigüedad, bueno esto es un nuevo comienzo.

**Mia**

Bueno ya era hora de dejar de ver un rato a Star City e ir a otros lugares, aunque sea de ida y vuelta.

Cissie y yo vamos a estar en el mismo grupo, lo cual va a ser raro ya que aunque tenemos la misma edad en nuestra antigua escuela escuela nos separaba en grupos distintos como A, B y C.

Sólo espero que Roy no me avergüence con sus estupideces de "hermano alfa", nah, seguro Connor y Cissie lo estarán molestando, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

**Normal**

Los chicos se prepararon para irse y salieron a la puerta en donde Dinah y Ollie los despidieron.

- Así que recuerden, Roy no fumes, Connor no te metas en peleas, Cissie pon atención a la clase y Mia...sigue así- dijo Dinah desde la puerta de la mansión- que les vaya bien, adiós

- Adiós

Caminaron muy poco para llegar a la parada del camión escolar en donde ya estaban Jade y Kori.

- Hola novio Roy, ¿no es glorioso el que podamos seguir en la misma escuela?

- Hola Kori, si es genial poder estar juntos todo el tiempo

- Hola Connor

- Hola Jade, hoy le hicimos el Ice Bucket Challenge a Roy, lo subiremos a internet, tienes que verlo

- Genial- en ese momento llegó el camión y se subieron uno por uno, cada quién pensando en como sería la nueva escuela y su primer día en Jump City Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, está tan malo como el traje de Raven de los New 52 o me salió aceptable, dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan, adiosito.<strong>


End file.
